


Dealing The Right Lover Of Your Choice

by Serenity1



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Going back, M/M, New York, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki goes to New York to overcome his feelings. </p>
<p>(Summary may change later on).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing The Right Lover Of Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Gravitation!
> 
> So I found my flashdrive and on it, there were a bunch of finished or even unfinished stories that were from years 2007-2009! I saw this story on my flashdrive and I looked to see if it's on my fanfiction profile and it looks like it isn't. I guess I never gotten the chance to uploaded it before.
> 
> Hopefully you guys like it and now onto the story!

“You want to go to New York?” An energetic Shuichi exclaimed as he stared at his lover who had taken a break from writing for a few minutes as if he was going insane.

“Is there a problem?”

“It’s just that, going to New York might bring you back some bad memories,” Shuichi said nervously as he had never thought that Yuki would be going back to New York after that last encounter.

“It’s not going to be like last time.”

“Then why go to New York at all?” Shuichi asked annoyed as he received a glare from Yuki.

“Can’t I just go to New York without an explanation? It might be something good for once for your own sake.”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

Yuki sighed, “I can’t forget about him.”

Shuichi stared at him.

“Every night I’ve seen him in my dream ever since I had come back from New York to join you back here in Japan. Why don’t you move your singing career in New York for a while? I’m sure Hiro and Suguru would be alright with this.”

“But Yuki! New York might be a bad thing for us,” Shuichi protested as he tried to protest to his lover that going to New York might be not a good thing as to what might happened like before.

“Nothing bad is going to happen to us, Shuichi,” Yuki said as Shuichi sighed.

“Well, at least give me some time so that I could tell my band that I’m taking off,” Shuichi said as Yuki shook his head.

“No need. I already told Tohma and he agrees to give us a vacation,” Yuki said as he found himself in Shuichi’s wrath. 

“You told them without my consideration?”

“I thought you won’t mind since you were out with your friend Hiro at the time,” Yuki pointed out as Shuichi glared at him.

“When do we go?”

“Tomorrow.”

“But my family doesn’t even know yet! How long are we going to stay there?” Shuichi asked in a panicky voice.

“Until I say so.”

“Is that all you have to say for yourself about this sudden trip?”

“…”

Shuichi groaned, “I guess I have to pack then.”

“Good. I’m already packed anyway and I have my laptop stashed away as I’m bringing it with me.”

“I thought this was a vacation?”

“It is a vacation.”

“Your bringing your laptop with you!” Shuichi protested.

“It’s a vacation away from your band members and those people in the NG studio,” Yuki replied as Shuichi glared at him.

“I still don’t know how I could put up with you.”

“Then why don’t you leave me in peace?”

“Yuki, you don’t mean that!”

“You started it.”

“…”

“Now, let me get some rest before our flight. We have an early flight tomorrow so wake up at seven sharp since Tohma is the one who will bring us.”

“What? Tohma?”

Yuki snorted, “it’s good that he didn’t brought Mika along, but with him in the car with us, is a pain in the neck.”

“Uh, Yuki. Just to ask you one thing, what is the purpose of going back to New York?”

“I told you already. I have to forget about Yuki Kitazawa since he is in my dream and in my heart and I have to visit my grave to see if I could dispose of him completely.”

“You-Your still in love with him?” Shuichi stammered as he stared at his lover surprised.

“Why would I be in love with a dead guy? I just want to forget about him, that’s all,” Yuki replied as he left Shuichi standing in the den as he left for his bedroom to get some sleep before the day comes.

I thought you changed Yuki. After that last encounter with Reiji in New York, Shuichi thought as he went to his bedroom to go and pack as well as to get some sleep for the night before the big day tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Just remember, this story has been done quite some time.


End file.
